scrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talingarde Army
Recruitment The Talingarde Army has two main types of soldier, a Radiant Guard and a Conscript. A Radiant Guard is a soldier that is a member of the professional soldiery of Talingarde, an Conscript is a soldier that is not. Each must supply his own equipment, and swear an Oath of Loyalty to the King. Radiant Guards are further organized into the Infantry of the King and the Auxiliary to the Crown. Radiant Guard Able bodied men in Talingarde may enlist in the Radiant Guard. The recruitment centers are primarily located in large city centers, and Radiant Guards are typically middle class freemen. As such, Radiant Guards are expected to have a certain standard of equipment, including a leather or iron helmet and a sword. To enlist in the Radiant Guard, all men must swear loyalty to the King, and acknowledge that Mitra is the true God. Half-Orcs and Tieflings are banned from enlisting in the Radiant Guard, though some are hired as mercenaries. When a member of the Radiant Guard has served Talingarde for 25 years, a great reward awaits: he gets a plot of land, and a pension. In addition, if he is foreign born, he earns all of the rights enjoyed by citizens Talingarde, as does his wife, his children, and all the generations to come. Conscripts Conscripts are mostly peasants and commoners that are forced to fight for their local Lord. As they don't often have their own equipment, and swords can be costly, they typically take the roles of archers and skirmishers. Talingarde also has a system of forced military service for those who have commit minor non-violent crimes. Convict Conscripts, as they are sometimes called, are often given the most dangerous, and least desirable assignments. Military Structure There are two types of Radiant Guard soldier, a Sword of the King, and an Auxiliary to the Crown. Sword of the King Spark - 5 Troops New Swords join an infantry unit, as part of a group of 5 men known as a Spark. They all share sleeping quarters. New soldiers are stuck with fatigues, dirty jobs including stone breaking, furnace stoking, and latrine cleaning. They can eventually secure a specialist post such as Surveyor, Trumpeter, Mason, Clerk, or Huntsman. Torch - 20 Troops Four Sparks together make a Torch. A Torch is led by a Captain. Lantern - 80 Troops Four Torches form a Lantern. Each Lantern has its own Standard Bearer, Commander of the Watch, Second in Command, and leading the entire Company, a Lord Commander. All Lord Commander's are Knights, and most Knights are of noble blood; though notably, the Knights of Alerion are not required to be of noble descent. Flare - 400 Troops Five Companies together make a Flare. Beacon - 2,500 Troops A Beacon is comprised of five Flares, and is typically accompanied by a 100 troop cavalry unit led by a Constable. The Beacon's symbol is the Radiant Sun of Mitra. Flare's in a Beacon are numbered 1-5. Flare 1 is extra large, with five double Lanterns. The Knights of Flare 1 are the most decorated and senior Knights within the Flare. The most senior Knight among them leads the 1st Flare. This Knight is known as Camp's Light, and is charged with the daily running of the Beacon. Outranking the Camp's Light are 2 or more Marshalls, and leading the entire Beacon is the Radiant Marshall. Back in Matharyn, the Radiant Marshalls serve as advisers to the King. In the field, they command their Beacon of some 2,500 troops. Auxiliary to the Crown Auxiliary are the specialists of the Talingarde Army. Auxiliary are organized into Lanterns based on their specialized role. Auxiliary Lanterns are part of no larger unit. Instead, they are led by a single Lord Commander. No two Auxiliary Lanterns are exactly alike, differing in numbers and composition based on their assigned task. Below are some of the common Auxiliary assignments. Archers Throughout the Kingdom, even in the smallest of villages, young boys can be found practicing archery. Archery tournaments are a favored activity in Talingarde, with the largest tournaments in Matharyn drawing crowds in the tens of thousands. Those that become skilled with a bow may enlist in an Archery Lantern. There are a great many Lanterns devoted to archery. These Lanterns rarely fight alone, and are commonly mobilized to support larger forces. Dawnbreakers The Dawnbreakers are an Auxiliary Company specialized in leading an attack. They are typically organized for mobility, with the intention of penetrating through enemy defenses and attacking into the enemy's vulnerable rear areas. Sometimes called The Lost Lantern due to the casualties they sustain, those who volunteer to join the Dawnbreakers are guaranteed to be Knighted by the King should they survive. Horsemen Horsemen in Talingarde typically ride Rays, the native horse of Talingarde, a breed that is known for its speed and agility. The light cavalry units of Talingarde are well suited for scouting and reconnaissance. To enlist as a Horseman, men must bring their own horse and pass a series of timed trials to prove their riding prowess. The leader of a Lantern of Horsemen is called a Constable. The Watch Lanterns of The Watch are tasked with occupying and defending the borderlands of the Kingdom. Their size and composition depends on the location they are defending. They commonly include, at minimum, a Torch of Infantry, a Torch of Rangers, and a Torch of Archers. A Lantern of The Watch is typically supported by a cycling force of Conscripts. The dangerous conditions of serving on The Watch make it an unpopular choice among Conscripts, and thus this is an assignment often reserved for Conscripts that were convicted criminals and the like.